


Appearances

by Athene



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene/pseuds/Athene
Summary: There was nothing inherently crazy about riding the Riverman's boat. A fire monster riding the Riverman's boat, though? That required a certain amount of daring. Or something else.





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to attempt this AU for awhile, with the beautiful Underswap art out there. Seeing as Gaster is male, he's known as the Riverman, not as the Riverperson.

There was nothing inherently crazy about a monster riding the Riverman's boat. Monsters did so with good frequency; the Riverman provided the most convenient transport between the different areas of the Underground, adjusting his speed of travel if he sensed urgency from his passengers. Shimmering translucent hands would appear to the sides of the boat, simultaneously pushing and pulling the boat to cross distance with greater speed. He was a pleasant enough conversationalist even in such situations, though his unusual speech was a bit jarring for the youngsters who had never met skeletons.

It was understandable nowadays. The Riverman was the last known skeleton in the Underground.

No one knew with certainty if the Riverman was the same monster that originated the myths of a creature ferrying along the souls of the dead. He was an _old_ monster, having known the surface and its wonders once upon a time, but there were rumors that he was still younger than the king and queen and old Gerson. They remained rumors; it seemed impolite to badger the monster who was taking you to your destination for a nominal fee.

Anyway. There was nothing inherently crazy about riding the Riverman's boat.

A fire monster riding the Riverman's boat, though? That required a certain amount of daring. Or something else.

The fire monster in question -- one Mr. Grillby -- had a level of notoriety in Hotland. He was a businessman of noticeable charm, supervising a small army of fire monsters and providing them a steady stream of work as couriers, cooks, and (for the especially brave) trash collectors. He was a job creator for the little ones, giving them opportunities to be curious and leave the comforts of the heat vents and lava rivers to see the rest of the Underground. Mutterings around the capital alluded to the fire monster's eccentric style being a mask for a cunning mind; some even whispered that he conspired to overthrow the king with his growing influence in Hotland and Home.

But there were others that saw the tycoon whiling away his time on the edge of Hotland, opaque glasses turned to the river. He would greet the Riverman with a princely flourish, bowing low and offering his fare with a crackling smile before boarding the boat. The Riverman, expression hidden by the folds of his hood, never said anything.

Mr. Grillby rarely had anywhere he had to go. Observers never saw him disembark in Snowdin, and only in Waterfall on occasion. He would depart from Hotland only to return to Hotland. And he would happily pay the Riverman's fee each and every time.

He was most certainly crazy.

~~~

“My little ones thought you would like this. Sweet potato.”

Skeletal hands delicately took the package, rustling the paper to uncover the cuts of battered and fried vegetable. An appraising hum floated from the depths of the hood as the Riverman ate the proffered food.

“It’s better than the mushrooms. The onion is still my favorite.”

Grillby chuckled as he took a fry for himself, crossing his legs to make himself comfortable on the boat. “I swear, you are doing this on purpose, my sweet. The onion was the first variant I shared with you.”

A gentle snort. “On purpose? Fried onion just happens to taste good.” Nonetheless, he continued eating the fried sweet potato, his attention carefully split between his guest, his food, and keeping the boat levitated above the water.

“Regardless, I value your opinion! If you believe it passes muster, it shall go on the menu. My little ones will be pleased.”

“I wish for your continued success.”

Grillby’s smile lacked the jagged edges of his usual excitement, reflecting a calm that few others saw. It was rarely a good sign. “So _formal_ today. Shall I go full aristocratic for His Lordship Wingdings Gaster III of the Houses Ornamental?”

The Riverman dropped the package -- and almost dropped the boat. _“I would prefer you didn’t.”_   His voice warbled as he slipped out of Common and into his natural font, even more incomprehensible in that brief moment.

Laughter bounced along the stretch of tunnel that made up part of the water journey from Snowdin to Waterfall. The cold air from Snowdin kept the tunnel generally safe from the condensation that would gather on stalactites and drip water onto unsuspecting passersby below.

There was a tentative rustle of cloth before the Riverman pushed back his hood, pale eyelights pinning Grillby with an admonishing glare. “Sometimes I think you have a death wish.” The fire monster was still laughing in a raucous way, despite his tight grip on the edges of the boat. A focused breath and tense couple of seconds were soon followed by the boat being gently set back down onto the water by blue magic hands.

“Not at all.” Grillby didn’t miss a beat, his fiery fingers releasing the boat to instead reach for the skeleton’s. “I just enjoy flaunting how well I know you.” He might as well flaunt it to the only person he could tell, right?

The next silence was more companionable, hands laced together. The Riverman did not comment on the slight tremor in the other’s hands. Despite the bravado, a monster of flame still had much to fear from the river.

“Note to self: Do not use Gaster’s full name when he can drop the boat. He’s easily startled by facts.”

An annoyed huff was all the Riverman said in reply, his thumbs moving in apologetic circles on Grillby’s knuckles. A pleasant warmth soon returned to the cramped space as they sat facing each other.

“…Let’s get you back on solid ground, you fool.”

Grillby’s headflame burned slightly lower, a dull orange of reluctance. “Not yet.” He continued a little louder, his hands regaining their confidence and anchoring the other’s in place. “I just got here.”

He was probably a _little_ crazy.

But his actions earned him an affectionate look from the skeleton, as well as a quiet laugh. They earned him these moments, with uncovered eyelights and clasped hands and memories of a time long before ceilings were their skies and their stars flickered false above glowing water.

So craziness suited him just fine.


End file.
